miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/W pogoni za szczęściem
Z góry przepraszam ,ale prologów pisać nie umiem. I krótka informacja: Jest to opowiadanie , które nie mam żadnego powiązania z innymi seriami. Wspominam że mogą przydać się chusteczki.Oczywiście dla osób przeżywających akcje , tak jak ja. Go Prolog Życie nie jest kolorowym obrazkiem , pełnym szczęścia i radości. Przekonał się o tym pewien chłopiec. - Mamo! - krzyczy mały chłopiec próbując zapobiec katastrofie. Lecz nic nie wskórał , jego matka skoczyła z budynku. - M-mamo- zająknoł się dziesięcio-letni chłopczyk. Z jego oczu zaczeły lać się słone łzy.Po chwili było słychać odgłosy syren policyjnych i karetki. - Przepraszam mamo , tak bardzo przepraszam - powiedział chłopczyk ściskając swoje dłonie w pięści, żeby potem walnąć pięścią z całych sił w murawę. Ludzie od tamtego czasu zaczeli patrzeć na niego z politowaniem.Ojciec popadł w pracoholizm po stracie żony, wogule nie zajmuje się synem. Chłopiec stał się modelem , ale i tak z każdym rokiem coraz bardziej oddalał się od społeczeństwa. Odkrył w sobie , moce o których zwykłemu człowiekowi się nie śniło.Niestety nie wykorzystywał je w dobrych celach.Dziadek ( czyli mistrz-fu) w obawie o swojego wnuka rzucił na niego czar, który powodował że " za każdym razem jak zrobisz zły uczynek , srebrne tatuaże będą cię palić" Tatuaże powodowały nie mały ból właścicielowi, ból można porównać do podpalenia sobie skóry. W tym samym czasie w na biednej ulicy w Francji Dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, również posiada moce. Lecz nikt o tym nie wie, nawet rodzina. Dziewczyna mieszka tylko z matką i młodszym bratem Leo.Ojciec rozwiódł się z matką pijaczką i zwiódł się z inną kobietą , pozostawiając dzieci matce. Lecz opowieść jest o : Opowieść jest o dwójce nastolatków , podążajacych dwoma różnymi drogami w pogoni za szczęściem. A nazywają się: Luck Elbicnivn Roxi Thaef [ SPOJLER: podpowiadam że ich nazwiska nie są przypadkowym zbiorem liter] I kłaniam się i żegnam. Pora na reklamy. Rozdział 1 " Spotkanie którego niegdy nie zapomne " Jak zwykle szłem szkolnym korytarzem przechodząc obok gadających uczniów. Tylko ja byłem ten sam , ten opuszczony. Moje myśli jak zawsze spadały na to jak by się tu skaleczyć.Lecz zawsze nie miałem odwagi by zrobić jaki kolwiek krok w stronę śmierci. Lecz wtedy : - I co Rox ? - powiedział jeden z goryli do dziewczyny w moim wieku. Po jej policzku spłyneły tylko łzy. - Zostaw ją - powiedziałem odważnie on tylko na mnie spojrzał z drwiną. - Co taki modniś może mi zrobić ?- powiedział mięśniak przyciskając mnie do ściany - To - z całek siły kopnołem go w brzuch. Zatasałem rękawy , jak w jakimś filmie. Wtedy rozegrała się walka, niestety przegrałem. A to tylko dlatego że nie mogę pokazywać moich mocy, gdybym mógł to on by mi się kłaniał na kolanach. Na sam koniec zostałem rzucony w szafki.Odziwo szafki wytrwały to , ale moje ciało już nie koniecznie. - I więcej nie podskakuj- powiedział i odszedł. Próbowałem wstać lecz miałem połamane żebro, no i rękę. Wtedy podbiegła do mnie ta sama dziewczyna , czyli brunetka o błękitnych jak niebo oczach , stop stop stop co ja sobie wyobrażam ? No więc wracając do tego. - Nic ci nie jest - zapytała kucając obok mnie. - Nie jest dobrze- Jakoś się podniosłem, i tak zaczeła się ta historia.Poszedłem jak zwykle pod sale lekcyjną , a ona za mną. - Jeszcze raz dziękuje ci - powiedziała brunetka - Mówisz to po raz setny- powiedziałem z lekkim rozbawieniem - A tak wogule to jak masz na imię ? - zapytała brunetka. - Luk - powiedziałem - Ładne imię - stwierdziła - Twoje też Roxi - powiedziałem - Skąd znasz moje imie ?!- była zaszokowana - Jeden z tych mięśniaków je wypowiedział - powiedziałem lekko się śmiejąc - Aha - powiedziała drapiąc się w kark. "Może ten dzień nie będzie taki beznadziejny"- patrzyłem się w przód a puźniej na Roxi. ~ Perspektywa Roxi ~ Dzień w szkole się skończył , a ja chyba się zakochałam. Musze o tym powiedzieć âme ( czyt: ame) C.D.N Mam świętą nadzieje że się spodobało i żegnam się. Reklamy Chcesz żeby twój kot miał białe zęby , kup mu pastę kalgon. Bardziej błyszczących zębów nie może mieć miał. Czarny kot poleca. Rozdział 2 " Stary przyjaciel , zdrajca" ~Perspektywa Roxi~ Jak zwykle wróciłam do domu. Mamy jak zwykle nie było , chodzi pewnie i szuka pracy .( Ame : nie bądzi taką optymistką , pewnie znowu chleje i ona śmie się nazywać matką ) Weszłam do mojego pokojiku i żuciłam się na moje ,małe jedno osobowe, łużko.Z mojej torby jak zwykle wyleciała âme. - Ame myśle że się zakochałam - powiedziałam uradowana. - Roxi ty za łatwo się zakuchujesz - powiedziało stworząko przypominające kota. - Wiem , Ame - powiedziałam i zaczełam segregować książki - Roxi ty nadal wieżysz że twoja mama wyjdzie z tego nałogu ? - zapytało stworząko podlatując do mojego ramienia - Wiesz kiedyś ktoś dał mi pewną rade " Poddanie jest jak oddanie walki bez walczenia, o to żeby coś zmienić" Nawet jeśli wiesz że to nic nadal trzeba spróbować Ame - Ame wtedy się do mnie przytuliła - Ale ja nadal nie rozumiem - Zrozumiesz - powiedziałam i otsunełam szuflade w której było łudko kurczaka - A teraz jedz- stworząko zaczeło jeść - A ty nie jesz ? -zapytała , a mi akurat zaczoł burczeć w żołądku - Nie dzięki - Jak chcesz - i powruciła do jedzenia kurczaka ~Nastepnego dnia~ ~ Perspektywa Luka~ Jak zwykle trzeba iść do tej budy. I słuchać nauczycieli przez pity cały dzień, a puźniej wiedzieć tyle co wcześniej czyli nic. - No to trzeba się ogarnąć - powiedziałem do siebie i powlokłem się do łazienki. Ogarnołem swoją białą czupryne i ubrałem to co zwykle , czyli niebieską bluzke z kródkim rękawem i białą bluze, czarne dzinsy. Zeszłem na dół i zjadłem śniadanie. Po czym , założyłem buty i poszłem do limuzyny. Ok to pominimy to jak poszłem pod sale i.t.d No więc jest godzina wychowawcza. - Dzieci no więc szukamy ochotników na wymiane uczniowską- ja jak zwykle wyłączony , maluje coś po zeszycie - No więc będziecie mogli zwiedzić szkołe'' Collège Françoise Dupont.'' Razem z naszym kolegą lukiem , który się przenosi - Hm.. przebiegły ojciec , przebiegły. - Ja chcem - powiedziała energicznie Roxi. No nie ... - No więc dobrze Roxi to ty będziesz jechać jeśli nikt nie chce jechać , oczywiście za zgodą klasy - powiedziała nasza wychowawczyni. I znowu było słychać tą niezręczną cisze. - No więc Roxi jedziesz - Yey - wykrzykneła na całą klase. " O Jezu z kim ja się zadaje"-Walnołem swojim łbem o ławke.- " Moje beznadziejne życie " - walnołem drugi raz. - Ach - i znowu się zaczyna - Ej - szturchnoł mnie Bartek. Bartek''' '''Forêt - jest on w tym samym wieku co ja. Ma lekko ruda czupryna czupryna, czarne zakola.Wiecznie obwiązane ręce jakimiś bandarzami. Bordowakoszula i czarne dzinsy. Kiedyś się zemną przyjaźnił , ale no nie stanoł po mojeje stronie i nasza znajomość się zerwała. A puki co , widze że podkochuje się w Roxi. No , ale nie pozwole żeby jej skrzywdził. - No co chcesz - warknołem Sory że takie kródkie , ale jam zaraz wróce. I o 20 powinna się pojawić następna część. Rozdział 3 " Czy ja oszalałem ?! " Pewnie większość z was nie może się doczekać już tych upałów ( no chyba że tylko ja ).Ok to bez zbytniego gadania idziemy dalej. więc pomine wam długą i bardzo nudną podruż. A że ja nie lubie takich opowiadać więc je pomine. No więc dotarliśmy pod dom mojego dziadka , jak był to nieduży budynek. Wyszłem z samochodu, wziołem waliski i poszłem do domu dziadka.Sczeże mówiąc był większy niż wyglądał.Usadziłem się na kanapie w salonie i zaczołem przeglądać telefon.Kiedy nagle ktoś wszedł do środka. - No mówiłem ci że ....- urwał w połowie brunet, po czym spojżał na mnie. - Kim ty jesteś ?- zapytał drugi brunet - No wiesz świętym mikołajem raczej nie jestem - powiedziałem żartując, ale chyba nie zrozumiał mojego żartu- Jestem Luck - powiedziałem już bardziej po ważnie - Myślałem że przyjedziesz jutro- powiedział dziadek, a oni posłali mu pytające spojże nie - to mój wnuk -Aha- powiedzieli jednocześnie - To ty wogule masz wnuka ?! -Jak widać - wskazał na mnie - a teraz to wy go oprowadzicie i zapoznacie ze wszytkim - poklepał ich po plecach i poszedł.Na ich twarzach malowało się wielkie zaszokowanie. - Dobra to cię oprowadzimy - powiedział starszy brunet - A tak wogule to jestem Thomas - A ja to Alex - powiedział młodszy brunet z równą niechęcią co ten pierwszy. Thomas zaczoł mi opowiadać i oprowadzać , z całej jego gadaniny , zdązyłem jedynie zapamiętać.Gdzie jest wspólna łazienka , kuchnia i mój pokój. No i jeszcze że mieszkają tu jeszcze inni , ale wyjechali na Wakacje. I tak wogóle to jest Maj. Jak zwykle poszłem do pokoju i walnołem się na twardy materac.Nie myśląc długo zasnołem. Obudzono mnie dość dziwnym sposobem. - Wstawać śpiochy - krzykneła jakaś dziewczyna i kilku sekundach z mojej twarzy spapywała woda. Przynajmniej nie musze się myć. Poszłem się ogarnąć , ale się przeliczyłem. Była bardzo długa kolejka.Usiadłem na podłodze czekając na swoją kolej. Wiele osób przedemną , posiadały różnorakie ogony. Poczonwszy od kocich aż kończąc na tych które swoją budową przypominały te jakie mają diabły. Wtedy nagle coś poczułem a dokładnie to że, z mojego tyłka wyrósł wilczy Ogon! A na głowie wyrosła mi para wilczych białych uszu z czarnymi pręgami.Lecz nie to było najgorsze , ręce zaczeły mnie bardzo piec. Zaczołem turlać się po podłodze w celu ułagodzeniu bólu. Lecz dawało to zupełnie inny efekt. Szybko zdjołem koszulkę, musiałem zobaczyć co się dzieje z tymi holernymi tatuażami. Świeciły jasnoniebieskim światłem , był bardzo oślepiający. Zamrugałem kilka razy ,żeby przyzwyczaić oczy. I udało się , niezrozumiałe litery zaczeły tworzyć jakieś słowo. - σύνδεση - , ale i tak nie rozumiałem tego słowa ~W tym samym czesie u Roxi ~ No więc jestem u mojej bardzo dalekiej kuzynki Marinette. Uwielbiam ją , kiedy byłyśmy małe bawiłyśmy się razem. Wychodziłam akurat z pod prysznica była około 5 rano a do szkoły mieliśmy na 8. Marinette jeszcze spała , a ja nie miałam zamiaru budzić ją tak wcześnie. >Podeszłam do mojej waliski i wziełam potrzebne ubrania. Miałam się już przebierać kiedy nagle... - Roxi mamy problem - powiedziało moje kwami ame - Jaki - zapytałam związując moje włosy w turban - Taki - pokazała mi koci ogon , który jakby należał do mnie Troszke puźniej Ale super - zaczełam się kręcić w kółko - No nie koniecznie - powiedziała Ame - Czemu ?- wtedy ręce zaczeły mnie bardzo palić .A potem świecić fioletowym światłem- Co to jest ame ?-zaptytałam kwami , ale jej już nie było. - Ame ?- zaczełam ją wołać lecz na daremno Perspektywa Ame Retrospekcja Biegłam wąską uliczką , razem z mojim kompanem. Złapaliśmy tą akume i mieliśmy zamiar się pożegnać. - To do zobaczenia - pomachałam mu zgrabnie - Poczekaj -powiedział i chwycił mnie za nadgarstek - bo wiesz ja .... - Jasmin szybciej nie mamy całego dnia - powiedział ktoś z chelikopteru który właśnie znajdował się za nami. - Bo ja .....- chwycił mnie kurczowo za ręke- kocham cię Jasmin - powiedział mój kopan i ja oraz on byliśmy cali czerwoni. On tylko delkatnie objoł mnie w tali i zaczoł namięni całować. Lecz rozkosze nie trwały długo bo po chwili musiałam lecieć. - Musze iść - powiedziałam oddalając się od chłopaka. - Ale obiecaj mi jedno - powiedział trzymając mnie za ręke. Jego ręka była taka ciepła.- Że jak wrócisz to zostaniemy parą - powiedział i popatrzył na mnie błagalnie - Ja nie wiem czy wogule wróce - zasmuciłam się - ale jak wróce to na 100% - uśmiechnełam się radośnie. On tylko mnie przytulił i puścił do chelikoptera. Długi przerywnik w czasie Dostałam kilka ciosów nożem od bandyty , on zwiał, a ja nie mogłam się ruszyć. Tylko oduwałam się ze ściany na podłoge. Praktycznie się wykrwawiłam,krew zpływała po mojim ciele, . Już widziałam jasny korytaż , ale nadal walczyłam o świadomość. Wtedy nagle usłyszałam kroki, nie miałam siły żeby wstać.< - Jasmin !- podbiegł do mnie mój kompan z starych misji- Co się stało ?- dziwięki zaczeły robić się coraz cichsze - Ciesze się że tu jesteś - powiedziałam lekko ocierając wewnętrzną stroną dłoni jego zapłakaną twarz. - Przepraszam - powiedział , a z jego oczu zaczeły skapywać łzy- Ja tak bardzo cię przepraszam- zaczoł się zadręczać - Nie martw się to nie twoja wina , tylko moja nie byłam wystarczająca ostrożna - powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach- Ciesze się że to ty jesteś ostatnią osobą którą zobacze - pogłaskałam go pojego czarno-białych włosach.Obraz zaczoł się zaciemniać , a ja zaczełam gnać w strone światła. - Jasmin !- to było ostatnie słowo jakie usłyszałam. ''Spojler 1/10'' A to taki dodatek odemnie Narrator To ty jej to zrobiłeś - warknoł w strone bandyty. Był on ubrany w czarny płaszcz z fioletową chustą, i czarnym kapeluszem. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjoł pistolet, wymieżył w głowe chłopaka i oddał strzał. Ale to nie koniec tej histori .... _____________________________________________________________________________________ I powracamy do perspektywy Roxi - Ame ?!-zacełam ją wołaś jeszcze głośniej, a ona jakby nigdy nic pojawiła się w tym samym miejscu co znikneła a moję tatuaże przestały świecić i wyraz z nich zrobiony się rozmazał. "σύνδεση" - Ame coś się stało ? -zapytałam z troską - i czemu zniknełaś - Nie jest w pożąndku - chyba nie - a zniknełam bo to jest moja moc -Aha dobrze - powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się. Z szypkością światła przebrałam się ukryłam ogon i uszy, zeszłam do piekarni. ~ Ame ~ Poleciałam szybko do Tiki , może ona wie czy moge na to coś poradzić. Nie chcem żeby coś się stało Roxi przezemnie .... C.D.N. Mam nadzieje że najgożej to nie wyszło ;) I spokojnie , ja dobrze wiem jak zrobić dobrą fabue. I spokojnie nie duługo pojawi się next , nie wiem kiedy , ale kiedyś napewno :) Rozdział 4 " Historia\ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania